metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple (Bion)
The temple is an ancient structure on Bion, which was built by the ancient Bion race that formerly inhabited the planet. While there are several temples on the planet, only one of them is explored, during M02: Hardball in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Description When the Galactic Federation detects a signal originating from inside the temple, the Federation Force is dispatched to investigate. They land outside the temple and must use a sphere key system to enter. Inside the temple, the Federation Force is confronted by ancient Bion race security systems and creatures, including Fire and Omega Hoppers. Several chambers are initially locked and must be opened by shooting spheres into slots, which will provide power to the door. One such chamber consists of a spiraling ramp suspended above lava, with a Jump Pad leading to the exit. This room is guarded by more Hoppers. A large door near the end requires four spheres to unlock, which are scattered around the environment with numerous traps threatening to knock them into lava below (and fail the mission's bonus objective). After much effort, the Federation Force finally discovers the source of the temple signal: an Orb through the door with four locks. Collecting it opens a path outside, but also triggers a series of falling boulders, presumably a security measure implemented by the Bion race to stop thieves from escaping. They fail to stop the Force however, who manages to leave the planet with the Orb. During the post-mission briefing, General Alex Miles praises their efforts and reveals that the artifact was broadcasting a distress signal from the race, long after their extinction. MODs There are six MODs to be found in the temple. Their locations can be seen below: ;MOD 1:At the entrance to the temple, this MOD can be found at the top of a vertical pillar. To reach it, a Marine must climb and jump off a tilted pillar next to it. ;MOD 2:In the third area with the spiraling ramp above lava, this MOD is located on a platform under the sphere's slot. ;MOD 3:In the area with the door requiring four spheres, the Federation Force must take the upper left path and look for a wall of lava, using a Freeze Shot to freeze it, and then normal shots to destroy it. The MOD is behind it. ;MOD 4:There is another lava wall when taking the upper right path in this area. It must destroyed with another Ice Shot. ;MOD 5:In the room with the Orb, this MOD is located on a series of small platforms to the right of the entrance. ;MOD 6:After passing the boulders, the Marines must turn left before stepping outside, and then enter a hole in the wall. The MOD is here. Trivia *Temples with boulder traps activated by taking the temple's treasure are a common trope in adventure stories, such as Raiders of the Lost Ark. Gallery Temple of the Ancient Bion race.jpg|The entrance to the temple Solving a puzzle.jpg|The interior of the temple A sphere key.jpg|A sphere key inside the temple Category:Bion Category:Temples